


Family Matters

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [12]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra misses his parents. Kanan is to help. Season 3.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Kudos: 4





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> For Harrichristy123456789: "Maybe where it shows Ezra missing his parents while Sabine still has parents to go home to and Kanan comforts him about it?"
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey,"

Ezra turned to find Kanan standing beside him. He sighed and turned away.

"Don't you have Sabine to train?"

"She's taking a break," Kanan sat beside him. "It's you I'm concerned about,"

"Why? I'm fine,"

"I heard what Sabine said," Kanan sighed. "At least she's lucky, huh?"

"Very," Ezra crossed his arms and hugged himself. "At least she has parents to go back to. Mine's already gone,"

"At least you met your parents," Kanan bitterly chuckled.

Ezra turned to him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"As a Force-Sensitive child, I was suppose to detach myself from any attachments, and the Jedi Order did just that, starting with any contact with my parents," Kanan let out a sigh. "I never met my parents. All I had was my fellow Padawans and Initiates, along with our Jedi Mentors. The only one I had that was close to a mother was my Master,"

"Oh," Ezra's gaze softened. "I never knew,"

"I never told you, so it's natural that you never knew," Kanan shrugged. "but I guess that's a good thing with the rise of the Empire. If it didn't then the Jedi Order could have taken you from your parents,"

"Wow," Ezra blinked in surprise. "I could never imagine my life without my parents raising me. It was so much fun before the Empire took them away,"

"I wish I could imagine my life if I was never Force-Sensitive to begin with," Kanan grinned. "Possibly a boring life, huh?"

"Yeah, probably," Ezra snickered before sighing. "I still miss them,"

"I know," Kanan nodded.

"I wish they were still alive,"

"I wish my Master was still alive too," Kanan sighed. "but we can't change the past. We can, however, help someone else reunite her with the family she left behind,"

"I want to, really, I do, but it's just..." Ezra groaned. "I'm starting to hate how Sabine thinks that it's hopeless for her to get back with her family. I hate how much she's overreacting. I mean. aren't we family?"

"Yes, but it's different when it's by blood," Kanan shrugged. "The bond that Sabine shared with her family is broken, and she wants to fix it,"

"I just don't understand why she goes all out on it," Ezra shook his head. "Yes, I understand that she made a mistake that caused her family to be shamed, and yes, I feel bad for her, but if she's gonna take her anger and aim it at us---"

"She's doing what now?" Kanan raised eyebrow. "Ez, why didn't you tell me?"

"Not much of a big deal to me," Ezra sighed with a shrug. "Well, except for the whole rant thing, but I don't care,"

"Yes, you do," Kanan cupped his cheek and stroked it gently. "Admit it,"

Ezra let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, it does,"

"How about we take a longer break?" Kanan suggested. "Let Rau teach Sabine for a while."

"I thought you disliked his Mandalorian ways?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"I do, but Sabine seems to enjoy it, so let him teach her," Kanan snickered. "Let her see the dangers of it,"

Ezra laughed but gave a nod nonetheless. He stood up then they turned to leave.

X

"Where are they?" Sabine wondered as she looked around. "They should be back by now,"

She then ran off in search for them. She found them by a clearing, laying on the grass and cuddled up to each other. She sighed and shook her head before trekking off.

There's no way she was gonna interrupt them now.


End file.
